Duran Duran - (2005) - The Astronaut Tour
1980: megahype 1981: first uk ·''' faster than light '''· first european ·''' first american '''· first german ·''' careless memories 1982-84: rio '''· tracks across america ·''' sing blue silver 1987-89: strange behaviour '''· glass spider ·''' secret caravan '''· big live thing ·''' european summer festival 1990-95: an acoustic evening '''· dilate your mind ·''' radio station festival 1997-99: ultra chrome, latex and steel '''· greatest and latest ·''' let it flow 2000-01: pop trash '''· up close and personal 2003-06: reunion ·''' astronaut 2007-09: red carpet massacre '''· summer 2009 2011-12: all you need is now ·''' 2015-18: paper gods '''Tour dates: *[- 13 January: London (UK)|[2005-01-13 London (UK), Hammersmith Palais]] *[- 8 February: Hato Rey (Puerto Rico)|[2005-02-08 Hato Rey (Puerto Rico), Coliseo de Puerto Rico José Miguel Agrelot]] *[- 11 February: Fort Lauderdale, FL (USA)|[2005-02-11 Fort Lauderdale FL (USA), Office Depot Center]] *[- 12 February: Tampa, FL (USA)|[2005-02-12 Tampa FL (USA), Blue Line Theatre at the St. Pete Times Forum]] *[- 13 February: Jacksonville, FL (USA)|[2005-02-13 Jacksonville FL (USA), Jacksonville Veterans Memorial Arena]] *[- 14 February: Las Vegas, NV (USA)|[2005-02-14 Las Vegas NV (USA), Bellagio Hotel And Casino]] *[- 16 February: Hidalgo, TX (USA)|[2005-02-16 Hidalgo TX (USA), Dodge Arena]] *[- 17 February: Austin, TX (USA)|[2005-02-17 Austin TX (USA), Austin Performing Arts Center]] *[- 19 February: Dallas, TX (USA)|[2005-02-19 Dallas TX (USA), Nokia @ Grand Prairie]] *[- 20 February: Houston, TX (USA)|[2005-02-20 Houston TX (USA), Toyota Center]] *[- 22 February: Mexico City (Mexico)|[2005-02-22 Mexico City (Mexico), Auditorio Nacional]] *[- 23 February: Monterrey (Mexico)|[2005-02-23 Monterrey (Mexico), Arena Monterrey]] *[- 25 February: San Diego, CA (USA)|[2005-02-25 San Diego CA (USA), San Diego Sports Arena]] *[- 26 February: Los Angeles, CA (USA)|[2005-02-26 Los Angeles CA (USA), Staples Center]] *[- 1 March: Sacramento, CA (USA)|[2005-03-01 Sacramento CA (USA), Memorial Auditorium]] *[- 2 March: San Jose, CA (USA)|[2005-03-02 San Jose CA (USA), HP Pavillion]] *[- 4 March: Vancouver, BC (Canada)|[2005-03-04 Vancouver BC (Canada), General Motors Place]] *[- 5 March: Spokane, WA (USA)|[2005-03-05 Spokane WA (USA), Spokane Opera House]] *[- 7 March: Calgary, AB (Canada)|[2005-03-07 Calgary AB (Canada), Pengrowth Saddledome]] *[- 8 March: Kelowna, BC (Canada)|[2005-03-08 Kelowna BC (Canada), Prospera Place]] *[- 9 March: Everett, WA (USA)|[2005-03-09 Everett (Seattle) WA (USA), Everett Event Center]] *[- 10 March: Portland, OR (USA)|[2005-03-10 Portland OR (USA), Rose Garden]] *[- 12 March: Salt Lake City, UT (USA)|[2005-03-12 Salt Lake City UT (USA), Delta Center]] *[- 13 March: Las Vegas, NV (USA)|[2005-03-13 Las Vegas NV (USA), The Joint (Hard Rock Hotel)]] *[- 14 March: Las Vegas, NV (USA)|[2005-03-14 Las Vegas NV (USA), The Joint (Hard Rock Hotel)]] *[- 16 March: Denver, CO (USA)|[2005-03-16 Denver CO (USA), Magness Arena]] *[- 18 March: Chicago, IL (USA)|[2005-03-18 Chicago IL (USA), Allstate Arena]] *[- 19 March: Milwaukee, WI (USA)|[2005-03-19 Milwaukee WI (USA), Riverside Theatre]] *[- 20 March: Louisville, KY (USA)|[2005-03-20 Louisville KY (USA), Louisville Palace Theater]] *[- 22 March: St. Paul, MN (USA)|[2005-03-22 St. Paul MN (USA), Xcel Energy Center]] *[- 23 March: Moline, IL (USA)|[2005-03-23 Moline IL (USA), Mark Of The Quad Cities]] *[- 24 March: Auburn Hills, MI (USA)|[2005-03-24 Auburn Hills MI (USA), Palace Of Auburn Hills]] *[- 26 March: Cincinnati, OH (USA)|[2005-03-26 Cincinnati OH (USA), Cincinnati Music Hall]] *[- 28 March: Columbus, OH (USA)|[2005-03-28 Columbus OH (USA), Veterans Memorial Auditorium]] *[- 29 March: Cleveland, OH (USA)|[2005-03-29 Cleveland OH (USA, CSU Convocation Center]] *[- 30 March: Verona, NY (USA)|[2005-03-30 Verona NY (USA), Turning Stone Event Center]] *[- 1 April: Boston, MA (USA)|[2005-04-01 Boston MA (USA), Agganis Arena]] *[- 2 April: Philadelphia, PA (USA)|[2005-04-02 Philadelphia PA (USA), The Wachovia Spectrum]] *[- 3 April: Uncasville, CT (USA)|[2005-04-03 Uncasville CT (USA), Mohegan Sun Casino]] *[- 5 April: Toronto, ON (Canada)|[2005-04-05 Toronto ON (Canada), Air Canada Centre]] *[- 6 April: Montreal, QC (Canada)|[2005-04-06 Montreal QC (Canada), Bell Centre]] *[- 8 April: Fairfax, VA (USA)|[2005-04-08 Fairfax VA (USA), The Patriot Center]] *[- 9 April: Wilkes-Barre, PA (USA)|[2005-04-09 Wilkes-Barre PA (USA), Wachovia Arena]] *[- 10 April: Atlantic City, NJ (USA)|[2005-04-10 Atlantic City NJ (USA), Borgota Casino]] *[- 13 April: New York, NY (USA)|[2005-04-13 New York NY (USA), Madison Square Garden]] *[- 20 May: Barcelona (Spain)|[2005-05-20 Barcelona (Spain), Razzmatazz]] *[- 21 May: San Javier (Spain)|[2005-05-21 San Javier (Spain), Auditorio Parque Almansa]] *[- 22 May: Madrid (Spain)|[2005-05-22 Madrid (Spain), La Riviera]] *[- 24 May: Lisbon (Portugal)|[2005-05-24 Lisbon (Portugal), Coliseu dos Recreios]] *[- 28 May: Birmingham (UK)|[2005-05-28 Birmingham (UK), St. Andrews Football Ground]] *[- 30 May: Amsterdam (The Netherlands)|[2005-05-30 Amsterdam (The Netherlands), Heineken Music Hall]] *[- 31 May: Amsterdam (The Netherlands)|[2005-05-31 Amsterdam (The Netherlands), Heineken Music Hall]] *[- 1 June: Paris (France)|[2005-06-01 Paris (France), Le Zenith]] *[- 2 June: Zurich (Switzerland)|[2005-06-02 Zurich (Switzerland), Maag Music Hall]] *[- 4 June: Verona (Italy)|[2005-06-04 Verona (Italy), L'Arena]] *[- 5 June: Milan (Italy)|[2005-06-05 Milan (Italy), Filaforum]] *[- 7 June: Vienna (Austria)|[2005-06-07 Vienna (Austria), Stadthalle]] *[- 8 June: Budapest (Hungary)|[2005-06-08 Budapest (Hungary), Papp Laszlo Budapest Sportarena]] *[- 10 June: Prague (Czech Republic)|[2005-06-10 Prague (Czech Republic), T-Mobile Arena]] *[- 11 June: Berlin (Germany)|[2005-06-11 Berlin (Germany), Museumsinsel]] *[- 13 June: Hamburg (Germany)|[2005-06-13 Hamburg (Germany), Stadtpark]] *[- 15 June: Munich (Germany)|[2005-06-15 Munich (Germany), Olympiahalle]] *[- 16 June: Bonn (Germany)|[2005-06-16 Bonn (Germany), Museumsplat]] *[- 17 June: Weilburg (Germany)|[2005-06-17 Weilburg (Germany), Hessentag]] *[- 19 June: Rome (Italy)|[2005-06-19 Rome (Italy), Piazza San Giovanni *Cornetto Festival*]] *[- 20 June: Genova (Italy)|[2005-06-20 Genova (Italy), Piazza del Mare]] *[- 21 June: Trieste (Italy)|[2005-06-21 Trieste (Italy), Piazza Unita d'Italia]] *[- 23 June: Athens (Greece)|[2005-06-23 Athens (Greece), Terra Vibe]] *[- 25 June: Werchter (Belgium)|[2005-06-25 Werchter (Belgium), Werchter Park *TW Classics Festival*]] *[- 27 June: Oslo (Norway)|[2005-06-27 Oslo (Norway), Rockefeller]] *[- 28 June: Stockholm (Sweden)|[2005-06-28 Stockholm (Sweden), Cirkus]] *[- 30 June: Reykjavik (Iceland)|[2005-06-30 Reykjavik (Iceland), Egilsholl Arena]] *[- 2 July: Rome (Italy)|[2005-07-02 Rome (Italy), Circo Massimo *LIVE 8*]] *[- 2 July: Roskilde (Denmark)|[2005-07-02 Roskilde (Denmark), Roskilde Festival]] *[- 13 July: New Orleans, LA (USA)|[2005-07-13 New Orleans LA (USA), UNO Lakefront Arena]] *[- 15 July: Nashville, TN (USA)|[2005-07-15 Nashville TN (USA), Starwood Amphitheater]] *[- 16 July: Memphis, TN (USA)|[2005-07-16 Memphis TN (USA), Orpheum Theatre]] *[- 18 July: Orlando, FL (USA)|[2005-07-18 Orlando FL (USA), Orange County Convention Center]] *[- 19 July: Atlanta, GA (USA)|[2005-07-19 Atlanta GA (USA), Chastain Park]] *[- 20 July: Charlotte, NC (USA)|[2005-07-20 Charlotte NC (USA), Verizon Wireless Amphitheater]] *[- 22 July: St. Louis, MO (USA)|[2005-07-22 St. Louis MO (USA), Fox Theatre]] *[- 23 July: Kansas City, MO (USA)|[2005-07-23 Kansas City MO (USA), Midland Theater]] *[- 24 July: Indianapolis, IN (USA)|[2005-07-24 Indianapolis IN (USA), Murat Theater]] *[- 26 July: Kettering, OH (USA)|[2005-07-26 Kettering OH (USA), Fraze Pavilion]] *[- 27 July: Baltimore, MD (USA)|[2005-07-27 Baltimore MD (USA), Pier 6 Pavilion]] *[- 29 July: Atlantic City, NJ (USA)|[2005-07-29 Atlantic City NJ (USA), House Of Blues]] *[- 30 July: Holmdel, NJ (USA)|[2005-07-30 Holmdel NJ (USA), PNC Bank Arena]] *[- 31 July: Wantagh, NY (USA)|[2005-07-31 Wantagh NY (USA), Jones Beach Theatre]] *[- 2 August: Pittsburgh, PA (USA)|[2005-08-02 Pittsburgh PA (USA), Chevy Amphitheatre]] *[- 3 August: Portsmouth, VA (USA)|[2005-08-03 Portsmouth, VA (USA), Harbor Center]] *[- 13 August: Tokyo (Japan)|[2005-08-13 Tokyo (Japan), Summer Sonic Festival]] *[- 14 August: Osaka (Japan)|[2005-08-14 Osaka (Japan), Summer Sonic Festival]] *[- 15 August: Tokyo (Japan)|[2005-08-15 Tokyo (Japan), Studio Coast]] *[- 3 December: Buenos Aires (Argentina)|[2005-12-03 Buenos Aires (Argentina), Puerto Madero *Personal Fest*]] *[- 9 December: Horsens (Denmark)|[2005-12-09 Horsens (Denmark), Forum Horsens]] *[- 13 December: Antwerp (Belgium)|[2005-12-13 Antwerp (Belgium), Sportpaleis]] *[- 14 December: Esch-sur-Alzette (Luxemborg)|[2005-12-14 Esch-sur-Alzette (Luxembourg), Rockhal]] *[- 16 December: Glasgow (UK)|[2005-12-16 Glasgow (UK), S.E.C.C.]] *[- 17 December: Birmingham (UK)|[2005-12-17 Birmingham (UK), N.E.C.]] *[- 18 December: Manchester (UK)|[2005-12-18 Manchester (UK), M.E.N. Arena]] *[- 21 December: London (UK)|[2005-12-21 London (UK), Earls Court]] *[- 22 December: London (UK)|[2005-12-22 London (UK), Earls Court]] *[- 14 January: Cabazon, CA (USA)|[2006-01-14 Cabazon CA (USA), Morongo Key Club]] *[- 15 February: Torino (Italy)|[2006-02-15 Torino (Italy), Medals Plaza Piazza Castello *Olympic Winter Games*]] *[- 4 August: Monte Carlo (Monaco)|[2006-08-04 Monte Carlo (Monaco), Casino *Annual Red Cross Gala*]] *[- 23 September: Warsaw (Poland)|[2006-09-23 Warsaw (Poland), Służewiec Racetrack]] *[- 15 October: Bratislava (Slovakia)|[2006-10-15 Bratislava (Slovakia), Expo Arena]] *[- 17 October: Belgrade (Serbia)|[2006-10-17 Belgrad (Serbia), Hela 1]] *[- 19 October: Bucharest (Romania)|[2006-10-19 Bucharest (Romania), Palace Hall]] *[- 20 October: Sofia (Bulgaria)|[2006-10-20 Sofia (Bulgaria), Winter Palace Of Sports]] *[- 22 October: Athens (Greece)|[2006-10-22 Athens (Greece), Hellinikon Fencing Hall]] *[- 26 October: Chicago, IL (USA)|[2006-10-26 Chicago IL (USA), Sears Center]] *[- 29 October: New Orleans, LA (USA)|[2006-10-29 New Orleans LA (USA), *Voodoo Music Experience*]] *[- 2 November: Providence, RI (USA)|[2006-11-02 Providence RI (USA), Providence Performing Arts Center]] *[- 3 November: Atlantic City, NJ (USA)|[2006-11-03 Atlantic City NJ (USA), House Of Blues]] *[- 4 November: Niagara Falls, NY (USA)|[2006-11-04 Niagara Falls NY (USA), Seneca Hotel & Casino]] *[- 6 November: Albany, NY (USA)|[2006-11-06 Albany NY (USA), Palace PAC]] *[- 7 November: New York, NY (USA)|[2006-11-07 New York NY (USA), Cipriani Wall Street *private concert*]] *[- 9 November: Greenville, SC (USA)|[2006-11-09 Greenville SC (USA), Pepsi Pavillion]] *[- 11 November: Miami, FL (USA)|[2006-11-11 Miami FL (USA), Bicentennial Park *Bang Music Festival*]] Category:Duran Duran Tours